


Sagacious under the Sun

by Som3on3



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Women, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Feminist Themes, Magic, Multi, Time Travel, Twilight Renaissance, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Som3on3/pseuds/Som3on3
Summary: Mandana Anwar, or Dana as she was often referred to out of endearment, was a witch. It was supposed to be straightforward until fate deemed otherwise.
Relationships: Marcus (Twilight)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Sagacious under the Sun

* * *

_**1942, Greece** _

The edge of the precipice overlooked the sea, there was nothing sweeter than listening to the lull of the waves as the white-capped tides touched the shoreline. If this image was a parting farewell as she drew her last breaths then life has been merciful in her final hours.

Although there was no sunset to mark an end nor even a gentle twilight to signify new beginnings, the ever-fixed sky awaited with her like a steadfast friend. Unyielding despite the plumes of smoke that marked its colours. When was the last time the sky was blue? Devoid from the wraths of war and the streamline of planes that would bomb sleepy towns on the coasts of Greece. It seemed so very long ago when peace was abundant.

 _Perhaps not her only companion,_ she pondered as her ears became numb to sound. Yet, her eyes remained strong to look upon the Grecian statue that appeared and shadowed the sun. The countenance of the marble features was twisted in tragic lamentation, an echo of a Greek tragedy.

For a moment, she was drawn to the memory of a field of wildflowers, dancing a slow waltz to a song sung by a deep baritone. A caress to her cheeks followed by soft laughter and a warm embrace. Tenderness beating on her breast as she thought of how their tale put all romances to shame.

 _How silly,_ were the words that came to mind, not a statue it was-

_Marcus._

* * *

_**2000, England** _

The torrential rain that poured in the height of summer was a strange occurrence but to Sofia Anwar, it marked something new.

Sofia was never one to be late as it would be unbecoming of her status. Ironically, today out of all days, time decided to antagonise itself against her. The mane of hair usually coifed into an elegant bun fell from its bindings while the lapels of a dark burgundy suit sogged under the weight of water. She walked with self-assurance despite the haste that followed her footsteps. Usually, one with a pleasant smile on her lips, who's speech possessed an eloquence that effortlessly charmed her audience, that perpetual smile was now stained with a frown.

Taking long strides, Sofia rushed towards a large Victorian manor that loomed against the landscape. The mahogany doors gave way to reveal a procession of servants dashing across the foyer in a culmination of excitement and anxiety, their footsteps creating an illusion of thunder that accompanied the rain. She paid them no mind, focused solely on the small crowd huddled by an entrance.

At her presence, the crowd parted like the red sea to reveal a woman laying on linen sheets, holding a bundle upon her bosom.

"Taliyah," Sofia breathed out, her wife smiled back, holding the disposition of queen that belittled those around her.

"Come beloved meet our new daughter."

"She's beautiful," Sofia cried, "she is strong."

"Our Mandana."

* * *

_**2007, Penang** _

Mandana Anwar, or Dana as she was often referred to out of endearment, was a witch.

The Anwar Household was old and as ancient as sand, originating from lands that no longer existed. A resilient lot where no amount of purges could take away their pride. Majority of the Anwar family was concentrated in the Middle East. Especially those who wanted to uphold tradition along with the collected few who were members of the High Council - an organisation of magic-users who kept order in the community. Those who held a little wanderlust in their blood often traversed across oceans, only reunited with family during weddings and funerals.

Dana's mother, Taliyah Anwar, was one of those fierce travellers, who met her mama, Sofia during one adventure. The two fell in love and the rest was history. It had caused quite a lot of drama amongst the Anwar Household as Sofia came from a less prominent family, with little to her name. Love, as disgustingly sweet as Sofia retold, prevailed. Or rather, Sofia managed to climb the social ladder of magic-users and promptly proved to the Anwar family of her worth. Although not a part of the High Council, Sofia was now very much a respected witch.

As such, Dana's childhood was composed of women, witchcraft and the sun - an odd affinity, but the Anwar magical lineage derived from a forgotten sun deity. Magic was a constant in her life, ever since she drew her first breath. The family perceived magic with immense pride. As per tradition, Dana learned magic from mother to daughter. Or, was still teaching it to her at the very least. According to Taliyah she still had a very long way to go.

The point was proven as the unlit candle laid in front of her. Dana furrowed her brows, hands flat on the old, battered table. The compositions of her days were usually organised by magical lessons taught by Taliyah. Occasionally, a guest would come by to teach her something beyond Taliyah's speciality, but that was rare as Taliyah herself was an incredibly accomplished witch.

"This is difficult. Why can't I just say an incantation? It's the in-trend thing now," Dana pouted in frustration. The beads of perspiration plastered her hair onto her forehead. Sunset was nearly approaching and she had yet to kindle a flame. The family cat, Pazuzu, meowed in comfort and Dana picked him up, holding the ginger bundle closer to her chest.

"Oh, my spark," Taliyah said. Which was incredibly ironic considering how Dana hadn't managed to bring forth any sort of spark. "I have told you this many times, those of the Anwar Household have no use for pretty-"

"-words, we make magic with our will and belief. I know that mother, but it's so frustrating. Others my age have already mastered elemental incantations and I can't even do the simplest thing like lighting a candle!"

"You are still young my spark, there is no rush and other young ones are skipping steps. To truly use magic it must be done so with intent, not pretty words. Trust me, you will be grateful one day," Taliyah kissed her daughter's brow. "Even so, the most powerful of magic are the ones that are not necessarily grand, but unnoticed and small."

They have been at it for a very long time and the afternoon was getting late. Elemental magic wasn't supposed to be difficult as witches and nature were naturally attuned. However, most magic-users utilised an incantation or tool as a conduit to carry out their spell. The Anwar Household, like most ancient houses, viewed spoken incantations as a modernist approach as opposed to their traditionalist ways. While tools, unlike other magic-users, were drawn from their blood and bone which was seen as a particularly advanced skill. One, Taliyah refused to teach Dana until she reached sixteen.

Dana mulishly frowned as she stared at Taliyah's earnest gaze where thick lashes framed pools of ink, devouring the light with their intensity. From the pictures Dana had seen of her, Taliyah, took much after grandmother Qetsiyah. They both had thick, curly black hair and bronze skin. Many have noted how Dana herself inherited the classical Anwar features. It was a shame she died shortly before her birth, Dana often wondered if she would get along with the infamous Qetsiyah Anwar.

Dark eyes trailed to the picture that hung in the drawing-room of Qetsiyah Anwar, the frame was gold and as ostentatious as most Anwar possessions. One of the greatest magic-users of her time, some even praised to be near the old rank of Magi. Dana's lips pulled downwards, an ache blooming in her chest and couldn't help compare. Here she was, the legacy of Qetsiyah who could barely conjure a little flame.

Lithe fingers lifted her chin and Taliyah smiled, "look up my spark, the sun will shine upon you. Now help me make dinner."

Pazuzu seemed to meow in agreement, jumping off of her lap and following Taliyah down the hall. Dana sneered, that traitor.

* * *

"What's this about troubling to conjure a flame?" Sofia spoke up during dinner that night. Still adorned in her suit, Sofia looked as immaculate as ever. The pointed witch hat, an inside joke amongst the community, hung in the back of her chair.

Dana frowned, as it seemed to be the only thing she ever did nowadays. Her focus remained on the assortment of food spread across the table. Taliyah had been adventurous in familiarising herself with the local cuisine of Sofia's home. Dana knew her mother often walked the streets with a pen and paper in hand to take notes from the food vendors. Dana personally thought Taliyah could give Rick Stein a run for his money. If not a witch, Taliyah probably would have had a cooking show.

Despite their constant travels, they would always come back to Southeast Asia. It had been the place where Taliyah encountered Sofia and was the latter's home. Otherwise, they'd be in the main household in Turkey for family reunions and the occasional trip to Europe, which became rarer as the years passed. Sofia was a busy woman and rarely home. From what Dana heard, she was currently working on a new project that involved the Ring of Fire and multiple magic-users.

Tonight, ikan bakar, grilled fish, was the staple dish. Wrapped carefully in banana leaf, the smell of spices that the fish had been marinated in aromatic the air. A mixture of turmeric, chilli and an assortment of spices. Beside it, was pasembur, a side dish that consisted of shredded vegetables and fritters.

Happily taking a healthy load of rice, Dana carefully placed the food on the corners of the plate. She made sure to try the crispy fried tempe and the oseng-oseng wortel, stir-fried carrots. She smiled in satisfaction at the taste, this was the side dish she had helped Taliyah with. More chilli should have been used on the carrots, but otherwise, she was rather proud.

She grabbed a little rice and fed it to Pazuzu who was waiting at the heal of her feet. The cat purred happily, rubbing its body on her calves.

"It is nothing beloved, our child is simply confronting a challenge. Do not worry, many Anwar children face this in the beginning," Taliyah said, followed by a sip of tea. She looked like a queen that would be incredibly difficult to convince.

Here, Dana rolled her eyes, that was something Taliyah always stated despite the fact that she was sure that her cousins were already busy setting things on fire. The Anwar kin had a close affinity with fire and anything associated with the sun. That fact could probably be drawn from the family's long worship towards the sun deity. But Dana was wise to keep her mouth shut if there was one woman who could defy Taliyah it would be Sofia.

"Why not just teach her the spoken incantations?" Sofia asked.

"Do not be silly beloved, our household has a deeper connection to magic than most, thus, all members conjure in absence of spoken incantations."

"I conjure magic with spoken incantations," Sofia said at length, a little bit miffed. As to prove a point, Sofia uttered a spell that summoned a pitcher of water. At its appearance, it began to float in the air, moving only to refill water.

"Yes, but you are an exception. You do not use Latin incantation, because that would be unimaginative and I do not understand why people continue to use it! There is a common misconception that Latin is old and powerful since it is the main root of English. So young witches nowadays think that it is the foundation of all magic. There are older languages than Latin and English! If magic-users these days were to use spoken incantation at least make it impressive," Taliyah orated gallantly. "But no daughter of ours will be doing it so."

"Aw honey," Sofia cooed, leaning against her chair in a casual manner that exuded confidence. She leaned to nuzzle Taliyah's jaw, dark purple painted lips pulled into a smirk as she recalled a memory from the past. "But Satanic incantations are the best! Plus, they do know to throw a good party. It won't do Dana any harm if we taught her a couple."

"You will be doing no such thing!" Taliyah exclaimed, recoiling from Sofia, the latter laughing in amusement. Her mothers stared at each other in adoration. The heat of the argument dwindling into nothing.

Dana sighed, dinner was often an affair in which both her parents argued which way was the suited way for her to learn magic. Taliyah was a traditionalist that stuck true to the ways of the Anwar Household. Sofia on the other hand, was a weaver, a spell creator and often had to use oral and written forms as a conduit to her poweress. Her mothers loved each other very dearly but this was a topic that they often disagreed on. .

Dinner didn't feel very appealing anymore. Then, as per usual, Pazuzu jumped onto her lap, trying to get her attention, spilling dinner onto the floor. Great.

* * *

Dana stared at her wall, the bookcase that was filled more with trinkets than novels. The wood was painted green, the sides chipped and drawn over by markers. A brown batik cloth was haphazardly thrown on the side, patterns of lines intertwining like interlinking locks. On the wall, was a cut-out picture of Mulan as well as a poster of the most recent Batman movie. It clashed terribly with the mauve wallpaper but personally, Dana liked the contrast. While in the corner, was a vanity that held much of Dana's notes on her magic lessons and a vase of half-dead flowers.

They have been in Penang for two years now and while the exterior architecture of the house comfortably blended in with its neighbours, Taliyah made sure to cast a spell so that the interior design would be constant wherever they go. Taliyah tended to cling onto things, whether it was because of her absent father or Qetsiyah's death. The loss did strange things to people and Taliyah comforted the hollowness in her heart by keeping the familiar. Namely, things that she associated with home.

Dinner raised a bundle of emotions. Dana knew that Taliyah's actions came from a good place but she didn't understand her mother's obsession with tradition. Times were changing and many magic-users were adapting to how society was transforming. Dana had read from the _Weekly Wiccan_ that magic-users have begun to utilize technology in their spells. Which was ingenious! Visiting small pockets of the magical world also proved how a lot of the younger generation, her generation, were pioneering in altering the relationship between magic and modern technology.

Dana held Pazuzu closer to her, the cat nudged his head onto her cheeks. At least she had Pazuzu on her side, as long as Dana fed him that was.

The door creaked open and Sofia walked into the room, she sat on the foot of the bed. She wore a robe with embroidered birds, which moved under an enchantment.

"Hi, sweetie."

"Hi, Mama."

"Come here," Sofia shifted Dana onto her lap. Dana buried herself into the crook of Sofia's neck, inhaling the smell of jasmine and sandalwood. The embrace was neither overly warm nor stifling despite the hot humid air. Instead, it was comforting and brought a tingling feeling in Dana's chest. While Pazuzu, who was still in Dana's arms, grumbled at the sudden change. "Don't feel disheartened it is the easiest of spells that are the most difficult to master in the beginning."

"I know but during family meetings, everyone would call me Qetsiyah's legacy and I just want to make you guys proud. Plus, I heard how you were a prodigy when it came to magic."

That was a bit of an understatement, Sofia had strived through the magical social ladder. It could have been comparable to the American Dream if it existed. Sofia had come from poverty with no name or worth to her line. Yet, with sheer genius and grit, she was accepted to the local Sanctum, a university of sorts for magic users, before attaining affluence to get into a regional one and then the international Sanctum that consulted to the High Council. Sofia had forced respect from her audience. She cared very little for bloodlines but was a cunning woman.

Sometimes, Dana would look at her parents and knew that despite their love for each other, there was also a mutual agreement between them. By marrying into the Anwar Household, Sofia gained prestige. By marrying outside the family, Taliyah gained a semblance of freedom that was never granted to her due to her heir status. After Qetsiyah's death, the former matriarch, Taliyah was expected to become the new leader but stepped down due to her marriage with Sofia.

"Yes, but family gatherings are simply a reason to brag and make other people bad about themselves." Then in a quieter voice as if to herself, "I feel as if it's a prerequisite in the Anwar Household."

Sofia rubbed circles on Dana's back, eyes earnest with understanding. "Don't feel bad sweetie in this world, you will meet people who will look down upon you. Taliyah is only teaching you things that will set you up in life. But you know what I will teach you my darling?"

"What?"

"I will teach you how to end the wars before they begin," Sofia smiled, a smile that Dana had inherited that resembled a little too much like a knife's edge. A manicured nail traced Dana's cheekbones. Underneath all the charisma, it was easy to forget that Sofia was cruel.

"Sometimes we must deceive those we care for to survive. Taliyah doesn't need to know if I were to teach you spoken incantation. It'll be our little secret. Remember our motto?"

"Sun, sands, sagacious."

"No, _our_ words."

"Surpass, survive and silence."

"That's right my darling, Now listen carefully because it'll help you get out of tricky spots: _Ianuae magicae_."

That's right, she may be an Anwar but she was also the daughter of Sofia, the Witch of the East - a woman self-made.

* * *

Dana arrived home to the body of her dead mother with a slit throat.

Sofia laid on the Turkish rugs, blood seeping into the gaps between the polished floorboards.

"Mother, what happened?" Dana asked as she glanced at Taliyah, who was reading a book, withholding her auspicious disposition even thought the sleeves of the orange sundress were painted in red. In a poetic sense, the colours reflect the sun that slowly descended into the horizon.

"I was angry at your mama, let her be, she will wake in time for dinner," Taliyah curtly said, there was a veil of restrained anger in her tone. Dana understood that this situation was very different from the small skirmish they had a couple of nights ago after dinner. "Also, don't forget to call your Uncle Amun, your cousin misses you."

The blase reply made her stomach churn. Dana wondered if Taliyah knew that Sofia taught her a spell, she doubted it. It must have been an argument over something else. Violence and blood was not a foreign concept amongst the magical community. Anwar family reunions often involved murder and macabre. Blood sacrifices and demon summoning was another speciality of the Anwar family. Yet, Dana hated how her family could commit such terrible violence against one another. During those her reunions, her favourite cousin would often hold her hand let her hide in his closet.

Dana was no pacifist but the sight of her dead mother still made her uncomfortable. Dana knew Sofia would resurrect in a couple of hours. Magic-users, powerful ones like Sofia, possessed longevity which made it incredibly difficult to kill them. Witches were still mortal, but the supreme ones were closer to immortal than not.

She gave one glance at Sofia before moving towards the hallways, knees shaking only the slightest bit but not enough to indicate to Taliyah of her fear. Kin of the Anwar did not tremble in fear, it would be unbecoming of them.

With an inhale, Dana leaned against the wall, the rough texture grounding her. Pazuzu encircled his tail around her ankle, making her smile in return. Patting him on the head. Pazuzu was a welcomed presence amidst the eccentricities of her parents. Taking another deep breath and patting her cheeks, Dana pulled out her phone and dialled a number.

She sat on a blue couch, the cushions pulling her in and waited as the phone dialled in.

"Mandana?"

The voice was smooth like a running river and brought a calm to her still-beating heart. Swallowing, Dana greeted him, "Benjamin, how are you?"

"Mandana!" Benjamin cried joyously. The sound made Dana smile, her cousin was never short on cheer, it was one of his more endearing qualities. "I am good, thank you. How is everything in Malaysia?"

"It's good," Dana hurriedly began, "the food is really yummy. We haven't gone to the beach recently but, I hope we do soon. I miss you and Tia. I hate adults Benjamin. I want to visit you."

There was silence on the other line, Dana hummed, "Benjamin? Are you still there?"

"Yes, I am here. I am only listening to your voice, it's so good to hear from you so young." There was a strained chuckle, "Dana? You will come to me if you have any troubles, yes?"

"Of course, you're my favourite cousin," she admitted. Dana then asked a question in a trembling voice, "Benjamin, the next time we meet can we please go to an art gallery?"

"Of course," was the kind reply.

* * *

**Notes:**

The family dynamics of the Anwar Family is NOT NORMAL. In any situation it is abusive and unhealthy, I do not condone this! Within the story, however, this is the life of the supernatural, it is gritty and cruel and I want to explore this darker side. I do not want to romanticise.

In this story I want to explore many themes, this chapter delved into the taint of childhood, modernity versus tradition. Let me know what you think!

Also Amun and Benjamin? Surely not that Amun and Benjamin ;)

Terminology || Lore || Index

 _High Council:_ A council of influential magic-users.

 _Magic-users:_ There are different classifications of magic-users across the world. Depending on magical prowess, some live longer than others. Amongst the ability of magic-users includes, but is not limited to:

Restriction

Resurrection

Elemental Magic

Spellcasting

Teleportation

Summoning

 _Magi:_ [REDACTED].

 _Witches_ : is a gender-neutral term that was utilised with the rise of European magic-users and witch hunts. It has become the mainstream terminology amongst magic-users except for traditionalist and the utilisation of the term is concentrated in the Western hemisphere although it has gained popularity elsewhere.

Traditionalist: communities who choose the 'puritan ways', often either depicted as stuck up or to preserve the tradition

 _Witch of the East:_ A title to the most knowledgable and powerful magic-user in the East. It is currently held by Sofia.

 _Weeklu Wiccan:_ A popular weekly magazine.

Trivia

The name Sofia was inspired by Sophie from Howl's Moving Castle. Sofia is never seen without a hat.

Qetsiyah is a nod to Qetsiyah of Vampire Diaires.

 _Lanuae magicae_ is in appreciation of CAOS, and yes, when Sofia is referring to Satanists she is referring to Satanic witches which alludes to CAOS. Maybe I'll do a crossover special one day.


End file.
